The Devil Knight
by Phantom High
Summary: Conquest AU. There are rumors about that a naive Nohr Prince who doesn't know about the world resides in a fortress. These rumors are exaggerated for it lies a prince who is infused with the power of a demon. He has the power to conquer, but wishes to protect, while staying stylish and getting plenty of naps. He is...the Devil Knight.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: The Devil Knight**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fire Emblem. Fire Emblem is the intellectual property of Intelligent System and Nintendo.

The day in the Northern Fortress begins anew as the head butler, Jakob, rises early as he wakes up the twins Felicia and Flora. Normally the pink haired Felicia would be on cooking duty today, but Jakob allowed her to choose another job so long as she stays far away from the kitchen. A little upset, but understanding, she silently strolls to Corrins' room. Her hand starts to get cooler as she prepares to wake the slugabed up as she pulls the covers to reveal...no one. Panicking, she calls her Jakob and Flora over.

Flora, while being more composed, has shivers down her back, but Jakob, being the cool headed butler he is, closes his eyes. He then asks, "Felicia, have you seen Gunter by any chance?"

Startled Felicia replied, "Er…no…oh gods, what if they also took Gunter?!"

"And what value will an old knight like me be worth?" The three servants turn around to see the wrinkled veteran Great Knight, Gunter, looking a little exhausted, but nevertheless impressive. Standing beside him is the Nohr Prince, Corrin, as he dons on his hisgrey scale-like armor with his favorite black cloak over it. Strapped on his back is a large bronze sword which smells distinctly of blood.

"Milord! Where were you?!" cried Felicia as she doesn't even resist the temptation to hug him.

"Felciia…I was out…" was Corrin's answer.

"Presumably fighting off some ruffians that were threatening the village?" asked Flora as Corrin looks at her.

"H-how?"

Jakob clears his throat as he points out the obvious. "You're wearing boots milord." Everyone looks at Corrin's feet and indeed he's wearing boots "Normally you prefer to be barefooted, unless you're going out."

"L-Lord Corrin!" Felicia cried even harder "Please don't go out like that!"

Corrin can only sweat drop as he tries to reassure Felicia. "Hey don't worry. Some ruffians won't get the best of me."

"…What were you thinking milord?" asked Flora as the room gets chiller "Can you imagine how much Felicia worried about you?"

"…Sorry…" was Corrin's apology "I couldn't sleep, so I thought I should get some exercise."

"By yourself?"

"Nah Gunter was with me." the servants look at Gunter as he puts his hands up as if saying guilty as charged. "I thought I would be back before you guys wake up. Again I'm pretty sorry Felicia…"

Felicia dries her tears up as she feebly says, "N-Next time Lord Corrin…just leave a note." Corrin only needs to take one look at her eyes and he agreed to Felicia's terms.

"Well now that is settle…I believe breakfast should be soon ready." announced Flora "After all, you need the energy. You'll be facing Prince Xander soon."

"…Oh joy." was Corrin's response.

Some time after breakfast, Xander and Leo show up at the western tower. Xander seems quite happy today as he picks up a practice sword from the armory as does Corrin. Leo decides to referee the match, but has a rough idea on what is going to happen.

Xander will swing a few tiems with his sword, Corrin blocks it, then tries to retaliate, Xander dodges him, and finally Xander knocks him down. Much to Leo and Xander's frustration, because they know the real reason why this scenario seems to play out a lot.

The answer lies in the fact that it Corrin looks ready to take a nap every time he gets knocked down.

"Is that all you got brother?!" shouted Xander patiently, if not a little exasperated.

"Beats me." replied Corrin "I mean…what do you two expect?"

Leo grumbles, but knows that this is how his brother is. "We expect more from you dear brother." Xander nods as the family KNOWS the only thing Corrin needs is motivation to take an ounce of seriousness.

"I don't know…" Xander looks at Leo as the Gravity Master nods.

"Very well then. I hate to bring the bad news that you cannot come out of this fortress." said Xander as this forces Corrin to raise an eyebrow "Father is QUITE disappointed in your performance, so thus he has no need for someone like you."

Corrin shakes his head as he actually holds the sword with both of his hands. "Oh hell no."

"Oh yes brother." said Leo "In fact, if you can't beat Xander today, you not only cannot come out of this fortress, but father will forbid us from visiting you again. After all, father will probably order us not to waste time on weaklings, as sad as it is." Leo smirk just a little as he sees Corrin's posture improving.

"Good now you're taking things seriously now!" Xander also readies his dark horse and his sword in a battle position "Now knock me over if you can!"

Corrin nods as he dashes to Xander, his crimson eyes looking for any openings as two swords clash. Failing to see any openings, Corrin decides to make one of his own as he forcefully parries Xander's sword out of the way, causing him to fall off from his horse. Xander stands right back up though as the two clash their swords again. With one step forward though, Corrin is starting to overpower Xander, but the high prince won't allow such a thing as he too pushes forward. Both combatants equal in strength, with one who hesitates loses. If the swords were made of stronger material, sparks will fly as both brothers are looking to be in a lockdown of the ages.

"Hey Corrin! Xander! Leo!" Corrin briefly takes a look to see his little sister, Elise, and his older sister, Camilla, coming to join them. Sighing he decides to cut the match short as puts a _little_ bit more power which causes Xander to stagger by one foot, but that was all Corrin needed as swings his sword and seriously dents his armor.

Xander falls flat on his back, but is laughing nonetheless as Elise comes over to her family excitingly. "Whoa what did Camilla and I missed?"

"…Corrin finally getting a little serious." was all Leo could say.

"Oh my my, did our little Corrin finally beat Xander?" asked Camilla as she hugs her brother "I'm SOOO proud of you dear. I'm sure father will be happy to see you."

"Well...I guessed the fact that he wouldn't let me out of this fortress is kinda the kick in the rear I needed."

Elise seems to be surprised by all this as she asks, "Huh? I thought we were going to get Corrin because father asked us to."

"…What?"

Xander scratches his head as he chuckles and says, "Leo and I may….have lied to you."

"What? What?"

"Ahem…yes…father is quite aware on how strong you are, but is also aware on your personality." said Leo

"What? What? What?"

Elise seems puzzled as she tries to figure this whole thing out "Sooo….basically Corrin didn't HAVE to beat Xander because father wanted him anyways?"

"…This is about the collar isn't it Leo?" was Corrin's assumption.

"I assure you I do not hold grudges over petty things like that." defended Leo.

"Hmmm….that reminds me…." said Camilla "Leo, I know you have bad bed hair, but a nightcap is not proper headwear." Leo immediately blushes as he feels his head and sees, in fact, he is wearing a nightcap.

"…Does that mean I'm finally free?" asked Corrin as Xander nods proudly "…Sweet. Can't wait to get outside."

"And explore the world?" asked Camilla quite sweetly.

"That and find places where you can take naps." said Corrin as everyone but Elise sighs, but laughs knowing that is Corrin being Corrin.

The blue haired animal tamer, Lilith, eagerly awaits for everyone next to the carriage while readying the horses.

"Lilith, are all the preparations complete?" asked Xander.

"Yes sir! Even your horse, Sigurd, is all healed up."

"Excellent! We must go and greet father with Corrin." said Xander. At the front entrance Corrin is being accompanied by both Felicia and Gunter while Jakob and Flora waves goodbye.

"Are you two sure you'll be fine?" asked Felciia as Jakob sighs.

"For the last time, I assure you Felicia, Flora and I will take care of this fortress unless the situation changes." before Felicia can say something else Jakob adds "Besides there might be a time when Lord Corrin needs the both of you."

"…Okay…I guess you're right…" was all Felicia can say as she and Flora hug.

"…Gunter, will be alright?" asked Corrin as he and his old knight hop on.

"…I'll be fine Lord Corrin. It's you I'm more worried about."

"Gunter….relax why don't you?" replied Corrin "If something DOES come up, I'll just fight our way out. No need to worry."

"Ha ha ha, I suppose you're right. We are aware of how strong you are." Gunter then pulls out a package that is wrapped around in cloth and hands it to Corrin. The receiver looks at the giver as Gunter smiles and signals him to go on.

Unwrapping it was a sword, but not just any sword. It was a Nohr Blade, something that is only given to knights who have shown exemplary strength and valor. Corrin can see that the handle had to be refashioned, most likely it was falling apart, and the blade was sharpened pretty recently. It is definitely NOT of Corrin's size, almost like a claymore.

In other words, this sword is perfect for him.

"Hey Gunter….thanks man…you didn't have to do this for me…"

"Nonsense Lord Corrin. I believe you're ready." smiled Gunter "You have always shown to be quite strong when you needed to be, even if you're a little laxed. However your desire to protect is quite admirable so I think this sword is fitting for you...

…Devil Knight."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: King Garon**

Corrin takes a moment to let the reality set in. He is standing right in front of Castle Krakenbrug, a very well structured castle with plenty of watch towers, defense points, and a nifty stone bridge. Of course, Corrin assumed that there was at least some sort of Kraken-motif, but it looks like a standard castle. Of course by the time Corrin finished marveling at the castle while being disappointed by the lack of tentacles, his siblings are way ahead of him. He, Gunter, and Felicia picked up the pace as well.

Corrin takes off his boots as he sees the blood red carpet heading towards the throne room. Camilla can only shake her head, but says nothing otherwise. As the royal family continues to march forward, Camilla is giving Corrin some pointers on how to address King Garon. Points such as how to address him, what kind of attitude he expects, and what NOT to call him.

Points…that Corrin is not paying full attention to as he is too engrossed to the interior. That is not to say he didn't listened to his loving (if not obsessive) older sister, but half of the things she advices only registered to Corrin's brain. Camilla asked him if he understood what she told him, but Corrin replied the affirmative.

The door opened as Corrin finally gets to see the man he called 'father'. This man is actually quite intimidating as he dons on heavy riding calvary armor with black as the main color with gold trimmings. An impressive looking double side war axe is standing right next to the throne chair with the refined steel blades dully shimmering from the fire. The old man's wrinkled face does nothing to subvert his harsh expression as Xander, Camilla, Leo, and even Elise bows down to him. Corrin is the only one not bowing, not having a care in the world. Xander clears his throat as he gives his brother the evil eye as Corrin hastily bows down as well. Garon speaks in a monotone voice. "Rise my children." The siblings did so in unison, although Corrin is the last to do it.

"It is…good to see you Corrin." spoke Garon "I have heard from Xander that you're…exceptionally strong."

Corrin just shrugs and says, "Well…having my kind of blood DOES have its perks after all."

"Father are you sure it will be alright for Corrin to leave outside of the magical barrier?" asked Camilla.

"…Barrier?" asked Corrin as Camilla realized where she slipped up. No one seems to be answering rather it was due to ignorance or secrecy.

"A barrier that I created to thwart out any and ALL intruders…Prince Corrin…" the group turned around to see the royal advisor, Iago, wearing his signature skull headdress as his dark eyes glared at the far too relaxed Corrin. "A barrier that is suppose to keep anything from going IN or OUT…"

"…Wait…you made the barrier?" asked Corrin as Iago nods "Then that meant…the one who made my early childhood very isolated was your doing?" Again Iago nods as he smirks "…I hate you Iago."

"Feel free to hate me if you wish." laughed Iago as he frowns "Wait…what did you meant by 'early' childhood?"

Leo sweats a little as he simply states, "Iago, father this maybe a bad time to report this but…the barrier was gone."

"…When?" growled Garon.

Corrin thinks about it for a second as he answers, "About when I was…13 or 14 years old. Around the time Xander started to train me." Corrin can see the steam slowly coming out of Garon and Iago, so he continues "I accidentally bumped into the barrier when I was trying to leave, and well…I broke it."

"…Just like that?" Iago's eye narrowed to the white haired prince.

"Not initially." admitted Corrin proudly "It took me a little while for me since I still had to learn how to use my powers. Eventually….I was strong enough to break that barrier down." He added a shrug at the end.

"…Prince Corrin?" Iago's voice was barely above a whisper "Are you to tell me that this barrier, the one I spent countless hours designing it, to prevent intruders from coming in, and had to spent sleepless nights JUST to get it right so I can set it up perfectly…and you broke it?"

"…Yeah. It was kinda awesome seeing it shattered into a million fragments." said Corrin.

"…Lord Corrin…I hate you." stated Iago quite flatly.

"Hey the feeling is mutual." replied Corrin as all the older siblings shake their heads while Elise doesn't fully comprehend what is going on.

"ENOUGH YOU TWO!" Shouted Garon as he demands everyone's undivided attention "Now Corrin…while I am…displeased with your actions, it IS proof on how strong you truly are."

Corrin gives a goofy grin as he replies, "Ah geez, thanks father. You might want to tell your advisor to make a stronger barrier next time though."

"…Duly noted."

"…Lord Corrin….I am right here you know?" was Iago's response.

"Back on topic, I heard reports from both Xander and Leo of your…personality." said Garon "Just remember that I will not tolerate such behavior. I expect you to focus on fighting off our enemy, the Kingdom of Hoshido."

Corrin just puts both of his hands behind his head as he leans back, saying "Yeah I know. Nohr and Hoshido has been at war since people the Stone Age."

"Actually brother, it goes even further back than that." corrected Leo "Historians agreed that the war between Nohr and Hoshido had started as far back as when our ancestors learned of hunting and gathering system which caused-"

"ENOUGH!" shouted Garon as Corrin and Leo pay attention "Now, since the blood of the Dusk Dragons run in our veins, it is our destiny to conquer all who stand in our way." Garon takes a look at Corrin and is somewhat pleased that he is paying some attention "That is why I shall grant you a gift."

"…Well…I guess I can consider this to be a late birthday present from you." joked Corrin. Garon can only groan as he is seriously reconsidering on giving him, but decided to go through with it. With a snap of his fingers, a curved dark blade appeared before Corrin, with each segment seemingly stronger and sharper than the last. Corrin grasps the handle and can feel the power surging through his entire body.

Which means he doesn't like it at all.

"Er, thanks…father." the word sounded foreign to Corrin as this is the first time he ever used this word in front of this man "Although I already got a sword." To prove his point, he pulls out his new Nohr Blade from his back and shows it to both Garon and Iago. "Now don't get the wrong idea, this sword-"

"It is called 'Ganglari' a sword infused with magic from another realm." spoke Garon.

"-Right, Ganglari. Anyways this sword is pretty wicked all things considered, but I already got one right here. See?" He waved his Nohr Blade like it is some sort of stick.

"…With all due respect _Prince_ Corrin, it is unwise to refuse King Garon's, oh so, generous gift." stated Iago.

"Besides if you're really my child, then you should be able to use it without hesitation." commanded Garon as Corrin sighs.

"Fine fine, I'll use the Ganglari thing….but the moment it opens it's eye, I'm switching out to my Nohr Blade."

Garon pondered on what Corrin said and nodded his head. "Very well then. BRING OUT THE PRISONERS!"

"…What?"

Corrin, Felicia, and Gunter turn around to see Hoshidans being pushed into the room as guardsmen release their shackles and give them presumably their Hoshidan weapons. Out of the oni savages and samurais, two stood out. A white haired female oni savage as Felicia noticed that her hands seem to be burning up, and the green haired ninja as he silently contemplates his life. The female oni savage doesn't like this scenario at all, stating that they're proud warriors, not someone to be killed for their entertainment.

Gunter scowls at Garon as he barely kept his anger in check. "Are you proposing we defeat these prisoners?"

"No Sir Gunter. I want you to _kill_ them." corrected Garon.

Corrin looks at the prisoners and back to his father. He sighs as he swings Ganglari around. "Well guys..We might as well do what father says." Gunter and Felicia begrudgingly agree as they pull their lance and dagger respectively. "Hey…" Corrin motioned to Felicia "Who do you want to fight?"

"H-huh?"

"I mean, Gunter and I DO have this, but I figured you haven't really fought in a while." continued Corrin "Hopefully you don't mind…"

"What are you say-"Felicia's eyes then lock onto the female Oni Savage "…I'll take care of that woman over there. I also won't mind fighting the samurais as well."

"You got it." Corrin flinch just a little as he can feel Ganglari's…pulse? Whatever it is, it is throwing Corrin's focus off just a little. The trio decides to do a pincer attack with Felicia leading the charge. With one swift stroke, she launches two daggers right into a samurai's sword arm as said samurai drops his sword, giving plenty of time for Corrin to punch him.

"So father…what you think?' asked Xander a little nervously "I was not exaggerating when I said Corrin is exceptionally strong."

"Indeed. He is both physically and magically strong, as he DID break a barrier." pointed out Leo.

"Hmph…That was to be expected." said Garon as he leans to the side almost as if he is bored "Not only is he my child, but he is the ONLY subject that survived Iago's experiment."

"…Although I wish another subject indeed survived." contemplated Iago "I really hate his personality."

"OH YEAH?! WELL I HATE YOUR STUPID GOAT SKULL HAT!" shouted Corrin back as he cuts a deep wound into an oncoming oni savage, and while it hurts like hell, the wound isn't fatal.

"…Camilla? What are they talking about?"

"…Just…some unpleasant memories." shuddered Camilla.

In no time at all, the trio cut down the prisoners' numbers by half, some dying from blood loss, and some were killed. At the left side of the arena, Felicia casually walks up towards the white haired female. "What do you want?" she asked.

Felicia didn't replied, and instead, opts to pull out a large kitchen knife from her side as she tests the sharpness by cutting the skin of her finger and letting blood drip. That was all the oni savage needed to know.

"…I see…you wish to challenge me." She pulls out her club and swings it around "I am Rinkah, daughter of the honorable Flame Tribe chieftain. Prepare yourself servant."

Felicia examines Rinkah for a bit as her smile becomes a little crooked. "I should let you know…I am not just a servant. I'm just another killer…" With that the maid waves her hand, as if inviting Rinkah to attack. Angered Rinkah comes charging in at full speed swinging her club with such ferocity. Felicia stands there until, not moving a millimeter. Rinkah puts her club up, as said club starts to heat up due to the fiery blood coursing through her veins as the club comes dangerously close to Felicia's face. At the last second, Felicia dives to the right as she cuts Rinkah's club arm with her kitchen knife. Rinkah pulls her arm back as she sees that the cut is very shallow, but grits her teeth as she sees Felicia twirling her knife around. Again, Rinkah charges in as Felicia tosses her knife and catches said knife with her left hand.

The same thing occurred, except Felicia slashed Rinkah's arm a bit deeper as her hot blood starts to draw out from the new wound. Before Rinkah can even do another attack, Felicia points the tip of the knife to her throat as Felicia just stares her down, keeping her crooked smile. Much to Rinkah's surprise, Felicia pulls her knife back as she _slowly_ slashes. Much slower as Rinkah effortlessly dodges, but she is getting angry as Felicia is purposely swinging her knife around slowly, almost like as if the maid is trying to force the Flame Tribe girl to dance.

A dance of death.

Out of desperation, Rinkah heated up her club and swung hard at Felicia, hitting her squarely on the side of her face. No sane person will be up after such a scorching attack to the face like that. Unfortunately for the oni, Felicia can only laugh as she stabs Rinkah into the stomach very casual like.

At the other side of the room, Corrin and Gunter are dispatching a couple of samurais. Some died from Gunter stabbing them in the heart, but some just got knocked unconscious as Corrin just hits them wit Ganglari. Why are they not bleeding profusely from being slashed by a demonic looking sword had to wait as Corrin's cheek got grazed by a shuriken. He sees the green haired ninja standing in utmost serene as his scarf lays low.

"Careful Lord Corrin. Hoshidan ninjas are well versed in their abilities to weaken the opponent's body." told Gunter as Corrin shakes it off, but the ninja raises an eyebrow.

"…Corrin? Then that will mean…" Kaze had no time to ponder as Corrin decided to lunge at the ninja, but a simple backflip allowed him to dodge. Gunter follows up with a lance stab, but old age has wrought nothing but misery to the veteran knight as he can feel his arm losing it's aim. Kaze readies a shuriken as he sets his sights on Gunter. As his target is locked on, Kaze throws his shurikens, aiming for Gunter's head, but much to his surprise, Corrin threw his Nohr Blade with such force as it spins in mid-air violently as the sword deflected the shurikens. Before Kaze can pull another shuriken, Gunter's horse towers over the ninja, causing him to lose his focus for a second. That second caused him as Corrin swung Ganglari to him, as it caused a rather large, but shallow wound on his chest. The pain was brief, but Kaze had to yield as he could see that if he wanted to, Corrin could have ended his life.

This begged the question as to why he didn't do it earlier.

Rinkah gets thrown by Felicia as she is rubbing the bruise from Rinkah's club, her smile becoming less and less crooked as the pain set in. Kaze, Rinkah, and some of the other prisoners that were defeated are still n fact alive. Corrin looked beat as he turned to his father.

"Well…that's that father." said Corrin as he tries to push away the pain, ever since using the Ganglari sword.

"…No it is not." growled Garon "My orders were for you to _KILL_ the prisoners."

The part of the brain that is still functioning from the pain registered what Garon said to his mind. "Whoa whoa whoa, do we have to kill the prisoners?" He asked as Ganglari's 'pulse' got more frantic "I mean…they're defeated."

"You dare defy your father and the king?!" asked Iago angrily.

"All I'm saying is that there isn't a point to kill these guys at all." retorted Corrin as Gunter and Felicia knows what Corrin is saying. "I mean, can't we just keep them as prisoners?"

"ENOUGH OF THIS! YOU DARE DEFY AN ORDER FROM ME?!" shouted Garon as he gets ready to cast a spell, but Leo decides to speak up.

"If I may father, perhaps I can convince our brother."

…Hmph…"

"Thank you father." said Leo as he focused on Corrin "Now brother, I know you have a soft-heart…well as soft as it could be. However keeping them as prisoners isn't the most practical way of dealing with things." Corrin sighed as he listened to his younger brother lecture him "One thing is that we're low on resources, so we have to ration our foods carefully, but that meant prisoners like these two will have a share of our dwindling supply of food."

Corrin decided to cut the lecture short by answering, "Okay okay, I'll do it I'll do it." He turns to see the survivors, with Kaze and RInkah having nothing but courage in their eyes. "Hey listen guys….I really don't want to do this. You two seem okay people to hang out with."

"…As daughter of the Flame Tribe Chieftain, I will accept my fate."

"…It's alright. You have your duties that you must perform."

Corrin sighed as he really hoped that they will say something to change his mind again, but it seemed like they accepted fate. Corrin grips onto the Ganglari sword tightly, hoping that their death will be painless. As he raised his sword, he stopped as Ganglari pointed upwards. The initial thought is that Corrin is trying to spare the prisoners, which only angered Garon as he is about to order his execution as well.

The real reason though is that Ganglari's pulse had started to affect Corrin the moment he touched the handle. The pulse caused Corrin to start shaking uncontrollably as he collapsed onto the ground. Felicia snapped out of her trance as she and Gunter rushed over to aid him, then his siblings. The seizure subsided shortly after though as Corrin glared at the Ganglari sword.

"Corrin, are you alright?!" asked Camilla anxiously.

"C-Cheeky…freaking sword…"

"Enough of this foolishness! I ordered you to kill them boy!" shouted Garon, seemingly blind to Corrin's condition.

"Father please!" exclaimed Xander "I know you saw that Corrin was willing to go through with it. If you just give him a minute…"

"ENOUGH!" Garon stands up from his throne "Corrin still disobeyed my order!"

Leo takes a close look at Corrin as the latter nods. Sighing Leo pulls out Brynhildr as he summons a swirling dark vortex around where Kaze and RInkah are as the vortex swallowed them up whole. As the spells comes to a close, not a single trace remains of the other prisoners. Leo then turned around to look at his father. "I have successfully dispatched the prisoners father. All I wish is that you can go lightly on Corrin's punishment."

Garon groaned as he says, "Hmph, I shall think of a suitable punishment for him later. Dismissed." With that, Garon leaved the throne room as Iago followed him.

Corrin stared at the spot where the prisoners were. Corrin scratched his head as he goes to the Gravity Master. "Hey thanks for that man."

"Don't think much of it. I only stepped in cause you couldn't finished the job." said Leo.

"B-Big bro?" Elise looked to be a little distraught "Were you going to-"

"…To be honest, I don't know Elise." admitted Corrin "I think even if Ganglari hadn't shocked me I might have hesitated."

"…I suppose I can see where you're coming from Corrin." said Xander "For the longest time, you always dreamt of being a knight, a protector of the weak. This…isn't what you wanted though."

Corrin can only sigh as he looked at his younger brother . "Hey Leo? Sorry you had to do this for me."

"…Don't mention it Corrin."

"Still though…"

"No…don't mention it." repeated Leo "Don't mention to anyone outside of this room."

Camilla smiles warmly as she gives quite the tremendous hug to Leo. "Oh sweetie you did not have to let those two go!"

"…Leo…thanks. I'll make it up to you." said Corrin sincerely to the gasping Leo.

"You can….start….by…helping me…" struggled Leo as he tries in vain to get out of Camilla's grasp.

"…Hmmm…nah you wanted some affection for a long time. Good luck Leo!" said Corrin as he followed Xander and Elise out.

Xander, Elise, and Corrin waited for a little while in the cold night. Obviously a bit pass Elise's bed time, but no one is willing to say anything different. From the back door came Kaze, Rinkah, and a few Hoshidans.

"Now due to circumstances, and the fact that both my younger brother and sister have shown mercy, we will let you leave." spoke Xander "However do not expect the same kindness again. The next time we meet, it will be on the battlefield most likely."

Kaze remains silent as Rinkah tries to size herself up. "I won't forget this. one day I shall have my revenge for being humiliated like this." She doubled over as she grasped her sides.

"W-whoa, be careful! I just healed you, but your wounds may reopen." warned Elise "I hope you get better soon."

"And why is that Nohrian Scum?!" barked one of the surviving samurais to Elise, but Corrin puts the blade dangerously close to his neck.

"Now listen…I'm supposed to be napping right now, but I am not doing that right now. I'm also kind of cranky, and I do not like how you talk to my younger sister." warned Corrin.

"Enough Zuki!" shouted Kaze "I am sorry, it is just that we were not expecting mercy today."

"Well…I do want to get along with Hoshidans as well!" chimed Elise "I don't want this stinking war !"

"…No one does…" mumbled Kaze "Come everyone we must leave." With that Kaze vanished into thin air. Rinkah and the rest of the prisoners soon followed, with Rinkah glaring at Corrin, however she glared even harder when she sees Felicia.

"Oh man, I thought we were goners." said one of the Samurais "I guess the rumors are true. Nohr really does have demons in their arsenal!"

"…Is that what you think?" asked Kaze

"Yeah! I mean…I heard the people of the Flame Tribe are very tough yet that maid toyed with her…and that prince of theirs…such monstrous strength. He HAS to be a demon."

"….I see your point, but that is why we will report this to Prince RYoma and Queen Mikoto about the demons…and about Prince Corrin."


End file.
